The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of improving running performance on icy roads, drainage performance on wet roads and uneven wear resistance in a good balance.
Winter tires or pneumatic tires for the winter season are required to have running performance on icy roads and drainage performance on wet roads which are improved in a good balance at high levels.
For example, in the following patent documents, it is proposed to increase the widths of tread grooves such as circumferential grooves and axial grooves in order to improve drainage performance on wet roads.
In such technique, however, as the land portions are decreased in the ground contacting area, frictional force and pattern rigidity are decreased, and running performance on icy roads and uneven wear resistance are liable to deteriorate.
Patent document 1: JP-A-2010-149599
Patent document 2: JP-A-2009-214775